


LJ Anniversary Drabbles

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Various pairing drabbles.





	LJ Anniversary Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Music Hath Charms

Title: Music Hath Charms  
Pairing: Charlie/Hermione  
Prompt: Dancing in the moonlight  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

The only light in the clearing came from the waxing moon and the countless stars overhead. Hermione had never seen so many, having spent most of her night-time hours either in the city or in places obscured by magical wards and protective charms.

"Won't that wake the dragons?" she asked as Charlie turned on the wireless and music threaded its way through the clearing.

"No, they like it," Charlie answered, kissing her gently. Taking her in his arms, they twirled around the clearing, with only the moon and stars to witness them. "Music hath charms…to soothe even this savage beast."

 

 

Neville Saves the Day

Title: Neville Saves the Day  
Pairing: Ron, Neville  
Prompt: They _did_ ask for help with the 2nd task, and Neville comes up trumps with the gillyweed  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

"Neville, got a moment?"

Neville glanced up warily from the book Professor Moody had loaned him earlier in the year as Ron sat down in the opposite chair. He was still stinging from the remark he'd overheard Ron say only months before…" _…didn't want to go with Neville…I mean, who would?_ "

"I guess."

Ron smiled. "Look, Harry, Hermione and I've been hunting for a spell that'll let you breathe water. You wouldn't happen to know any, would you?"

Straightening, Neville flipped through his book. "Not a spell. There's a plant, though…"

Reading the entry on gillyweed, Ron grinned. "Neville, you're brilliant."

 

 

Cruciatus

Title: Cruciatus  
Pairing: Just Neville  
Prompt: *points to icon*  
Rating: G-PG  
Word Count: 100

He could still see the enlarged spider in his mind's eye, contorting horribly, wracked with an agony he couldn't even begin to imagine as Professor Moody continued to point his wand at it. He wondered if it had been that way with his parents, as well. Had they flailed, twitching and writhing like that while screaming away their sanity?

Giving himself a tiny shake, Neville watched while Professor Moody brought the third spider out of the jar and pointed his wand at it in preparation of delivering the Killing Curse.

Nothing could be worse than Cruciatus, though, Neville thought. _Nothing._

 

 

Afternoon Tea

Title: Afternoon Tea  
Pairing: Andromeda, Narcissa  
Prompt: Tea party  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Andromeda held back a sigh as Narcissa carefully poured tea into tiny bone china cups, then distributed tiny cakes onto equally tiny china plates. She wondered where Bellatrix had managed to escape to this time in order to avoid her youngest sister's soiree. Reaching up, she adjusted the ridiculous hat Cissy had insisted they both wear for the occasion.

Narcissa finally finished serving the dollies posing as her other 'guests' and sat down. "Isn't it a lovely day for a tea party?" she asked primly, emulating Mother's cultured tones.

"Yes," Andromeda lied. Bella was probably with Sirius this very moment…

 

 

Temptation and Obligation

Title: Temptation and Obligation  
Pairing: Remus, Bellatrix  
Prompt: Remus sees Bellatrix for the first time since Sirius' death while spying for the Order  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Remus managed to melt unseen into the shadows as Bellatrix walked into the werewolves' camp. There was a brief moment of admiration at the way she held her head high, her carriage regal and utterly fearless. Then he remembered who she was, and revulsion coated the back of his throat like bile.

He remembered what she had done to the Longbottoms. He'd _seen_ her kill his dearest friend with his own eyes. The wolf within him shifted restlessly, sensing his hate.

Closing his eyes, he listened instead as Bellatrix and Fenrir made plans. The Order had need of him still.

 

 

The Bet

Title: The Bet  
Pairing: Neville/Millicent  
Prompt: 7th year, after the last Quidditch game  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 100

Neville yelped as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him beneath the stands. No one heard his cry above the crowd; they were still busily discussing Hufflepuff's win over Ravenclaw and the end of yet another exciting school Quidditch season.

The back of his head hit painfully against a wooden support, as Millicent growled, "Stop fighting me, Longbottom." Large hands undid his trousers and shoved them down past his hips.

"The bet was for ten Galleons," Neville managed to gasp as Millicent knelt before him.

"I like this better," she replied, just before she engulfed his cock within her mouth.

 

 

Not Second Best

Title: Not Second Best  
Pairing: Neville/Ginny  
Prompt: School Hols, R rating  
Rating: R, maybe NC-17  
Word Count: 100

Neville perched on the edge of the bed, mouth dry and heart hammering in his chest, watching Ginny strip down to her bra and knickers. She fluffed her hair out with her fingers before turning, eyes widening.

"Why are you still dressed?" she asked. "It's Christmas; nobody will see."

"I thought you were with Harry still," he whispered. "I don't want to…to…" He stammered and fell silent.

Ginny took his hand, sliding it under her knickers so he could touch the wetness there. "Does that feel like you're second best?" she asked before claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss.

 

 

How It All Began!

Title: How It All Began!  
Pairing: Marcus/Katie  
Prompt: Walking on the pitch, a stolen kiss  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

He was leaving, Katie thought, tagging along beside Marcus as he walked the circumference of the school pitch. The Leaving Feast was tomorrow, and she'd probably never see him again, never have the opportunity to watch him play, secretly cheering for Slytherin. She was only thirteen; he was seventeen. He'd never given her a second thought. Until now.

"Marcus."

He turned, surprised to see this _girl_ still with him. "You're still here?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to say good luck." Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him quickly on the lips before turning away. She wouldn't run. Gryffindors never ran.

 

 

Stay

Title: Stay  
Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
Prompt: An unexpected question in Grimmauld Place  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Remus usually wanted to be left alone after the Full Moon while he recovered. The transformation, and the Wolfsbane potion he drank each month to dull the worst of the changes did their own damage. He always felt shaky and ill, and the last thing he wanted once he changed back was sympathy.

Still, when he awoke one morning at Grimmauld Place following his transformation, he found he wasn't upset to find Tonks sleeping in a nearby chair. His movement wakened her, and she stood up quickly. "I'll leave you alone now."

Remus shook his head. "No, Dora. Stay. Please?"

 

 

Hit and Miss

Title: Hit and Miss  
Pairing: Ron/Neville  
Prompt: Embarassment turned into something positive, fluff  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Neville hunched, red-faced, over his desk, having just listened to Snape criticise his pathetic aim before the entire DADA class. He hadn't _meant_ to hit Ron so hard with that hex while he was unshielded, missing his intended target completely.

He went to the infirmary as soon as the bell rang, wanting to make certain that Ron was all right. He met the other boy just as he was leaving, looking woozy but otherwise fine.

"Ron, I'm sorry…" Neville began, but Ron stopped him.

"That was brilliant," Ron said. "Better than Hermione's, that was."

"You're not angry?"

Ron grinned. "No."

 

 

Train Ride

Title: Train Ride  
Pairing: Neville/Susan  
Prompt: A trip on the Muggle Underground, NC-17 rating  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100

Susan glanced sideways at Neville, who still looked uncertain about riding Muggle transportation in the dead of night, even though they were the only passengers in the carriage.

His eyes widened when she straddled his lap, hands undoing his trousers before stroking him to full readiness. "Susan, we're…what if we're caught?"

"They'll see two lovebirds cuddling on a train," she replied, lowering herself onto him. "Besides, what are the odds of someone joining us at three AM?"

Neville stifled a moan as she began to move over him, closing his eyes. He loved Susan, but Merlin, she liked it dangerous!


End file.
